Wraparound type article carriers with keels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,997 to Ikeda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,847 to Oliff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,888 to Marie, European Patent Office application publication number 0 461 947 A1 for Compagnie Gervais Danone for the invention of Georgeault, and international application number WO 94/12403 published under the Patent Cooperation Treaty for The Mead Corporation for the invention of Bakx.